


Happy Anniversary

by HalfBlood



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff and Angst, Happy Family, M/M, One True Pairing, Yaoi, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoSan big family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBlood/pseuds/HalfBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ON HIATUS] An anniversary is a date that should be celebrated and Zoro planned something to celebrate it, but what if his plan suddenly takes a detour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first fanfic ever and I'll be delighted to know what you think of this one. Share your thoughts and stuff about it. Hope you all like it :)
> 
> Btw. If you like to know how cute ZoSan big family is, you can copy and paste the link below. She has wonderful ZoSan artworks.
> 
> http://yuushishioartbox.tumblr.com

"Hey, marimo. What will you do tomorrow?" The blond asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, nothing but a towel covering what’s needed to be covered; though he didn’t really have to. The other man already explored every bit of his body. Hell. He even discovered places that the blonde himself didn’t even know existed.

"Eh? I’ll probably be sleeping. Why'd asked? Do you have any plan in mind?" The green haired man answered; casually sitting on the bed with a pillow on his crossed legs while typing something on his phone then cautiously looking up at the blonde who was now drying his hair using the other towel that he had brought with him as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom. 

“I hate you.” The blond retorted then throwing the towel in hand towards the green haired man’s face. He then walked towards his closet, pulling his neatly folded boxers and putting it on.

“Ugh. Hate you too cook.” Zoro said while grinning widely at his husband. Yeah right. He had planned something for tomorrow. It’s not like he would forget that tomorrow, they would be celebrating their sixth year wedding anniversary. Until now, he could not believe why the other man married him and even decided to build a family with him. And speaking of family, he remembered that he should be checking if the kids were already asleep. Putting his phone on the bedside table, he stood up and stretched his muscles a little.

“Where are you going?” His other half who was now slumped on the bed said. He sat up and looked at his green haired husband who opened the door of their room.

“Ah. I’ll just check the kids.” 

“No need Zoro, now come back here. Let’s go to sleep.” Instead of moving the other man just leaned on the door frame and frowned at the cook who was now moving towards him. 

“What do you mean? Are they already asleep?” Without bothering to answer, the blonde pulled him back to bed and cuddled him. “What are you doing you shitty cook? I told you that I will check if little sun and little marimo are already asleep?” The cook just shrugged and moved closer to him as if he had not spoken at all. Knowing a losing fight, he just groaned and sighed deeply.

“You’re so stupid marimo. Did you honesty forget that the kids are at the old man’s house?” Oh. Yeah. The kids were not at home since he asked Sanji’s father to take care of them for a while.

\-------

_“Dad, why do we have to stay at gramps’ house? D-don’t you want t-to be with us anymore?” The blonde child asked. His hopeful blue eyes transfixed on his father’s gold ones. Eyes obviously and silently pleading his father to take back what he had said._

_The green haired man knelt in front of his second child and hugged him. Then using his most soothing voice he said “Of course not little sun. Your papa and I have to do something important, so you have to stay with your gramps for two days.” He just couldn’t help it. Those pleading eyes were so adorable._

_“Okay.” Wiping tears with the back of his hand then sniffing, little sun agreed._

_“Don’t be such a cry baby little sun. It’s only for two days then we will be with papa and dad again.” The other child who seemed like Zoro’s younger version said._

_“I am not a cry baby!”_

_“Oh really? Then why are you crying huh?!”_

_“I am not crying!”_

_“Yeah right.”_

_“Alright boys. Stop fighting and you little moss, stop making your brother cry and start acting like an older brother.” Okay. So, yeah, their children were certainly just like them. Luckily they were nothing like their surrogate mother._

_“Sorry dad.”_

_Damn, why are they so adorable? How can I send them away for two days? This will be the longest time that they will not be staying with us. But, no. I shall not be lured by these adorable children in front of me. Zoro thought. He sighed and motioned for his children to move closer towards him and listen to what he would say._

_“Little sun and little marimo, do you know what occasion we will be celebrating two days from now?” His children looked back at him, clearly puzzled. After a few seconds of thinking, the children looked at each other silently asking for an answer, which they clearly had no idea at all. Shrugging, the two of them looked at him again. “Two days from now, your papa and I will be celebrating our sixth year wedding anniversary.”_

_Gold and blue eyes suddenly met and with a giggle the two children grinned at him. “Wow! That’s awesome dad! What are you going to do? Are you going to give papa a gift? Are you going to surprise papa?” Ha. His children were so excited he could not help but smile._

_“Yes. I will do something to surprise your papa. I’m sure he will love it!” After that conversation, his children agreed only with one condition. He should document everything that would happen. In short, he had to film it all, something that he would certainly do._

\------

“Earth to marimo.” His blonde husband poked his cheeks seemingly bored.  
“Huh. Yeah. Now I remembered. I’m not used to being without them for even a day.” He responded mindlessly.

“Tsk. Look who’s talking. You were the who decided that they have spend some time with that shitty old man and I wonder what you told them to convince them.” Sanji looked at him, raising his brows with curiosity. “What the hell did you tell them, huh? I know our kids and I know they will not just agree to whatever you say even if you are their father.”

“Ahm, nothing really. I just told them that the old man misses them. That’s all.” He said while keeping his voice normal or else his husband would know something he was not supposed to know, not until tomorrow.

“Now, that sounds suspicious.” See. It was hard to hide something from his husband and that made it even harder to surprise the other man. That was the reason why he planned two months ahead of time. 

The green haired man did not respond. Instead, hugged his husband tighter, feeling the warmth of the other man. Tomorrow's the day. Hell. He did not even know if he should be excited or nervous. His emotions seemed to be messing with him every time he thought about it. 

Time seemed to past pretty quick, 'cause next thing he knew Sanji was asleep; his head on Zoro's shoulder while murmuring incomprehensibly in his sleep. Zoro stared at him and found his hand ghosting over Sanji's cheeks, he hesitated for a moment before he landed his hand on the other man's hip and kissed his forehead; whispering words of love until he fell asleep. Tomorrow's the day and he wanted Sanji to be happy. 

\---------

Zoro woke up earlier than he used to. He needed to start moving before the blonde woke up. He needed to get the first part of his plan done even before the sun lit up the sky. His first plan was to cook breakfast for the cook who was thinking that Zoro was an idiot for forgetting their anniversary, which he clearly didn't.

The green haired man quickly but gently got out of bed and prepare himself for the day then he went straight to the kitchen to cook. Almost a week ago, Zoro asked Sanji's old man to teach him a simple meal which he could cook without messing it up. To his embarrassment, he gave the old man a hard time in finding which recipe would do and would be edible enough for Sanji. As he stand in front of the counter, he stared at the ingredients and tried to remember every thing that the old man had taught him. He should not mess it up, not today. 

He carefully set the pan on the stove and waited for a couple of seconds before putting the strips of bacon to make sure that everything he did was right. He sighed when he heard the sizzle of oil. He was doing it right. Right? Frying ain't that hard right? 

I was almost six in the morning when Zoro finally finished frying bacon and eggs and he also made some French toast and a cup of hot coffee for the blonde. Carefully setting everything on a tray, he took a deep breath and walked towards their bedroom. He carefully turned the knob and noticed that his hands were shaking. Damn it! He was not nervous. Not at all. A little anxious maybe.

Entering the room, he put the tray on the top of the bedside table and kissed his husband awake.

"Hmm. Good morning." Sanji said without opening his eyes and letting Zoro kiss him.

"Hey, wake up. I've got something for you." Zoro murmured in the other man's ear, his hot breath waking every nerve in Sanji's lithe body.

"What is it?" He asked curiously as he opened his eyes, looking straight into Zoro's golden orbs. 

Instead of answering Sanji's question, Zoro leaned in to kiss the other man. It was a soft and passionate exchange, not until Zoro bit the other man's lower lip. HARD. Gasping, Sanji's hand aggressively grabbed Zoro's neck and titled his head to deepened the kiss. Tongues met, enjoying the feel and taste of each other.

The kiss lasted for a couple more minutes until they were both desperately gasping for air and it took about a second or two before Zoro remembered his mission. Taking the blonde's hands and forcing him to sit up before whispering in the cook's ear, his voice, deep and smooth. "I remember shitty cook." 

Sanji felt a swarm of butterflies invaded his insides. He did not really expect the other man to remember, not after Zoro's answer to his earlier question anyway."Yeah? That's a progress. I thought you're an idiot." He retorted before leaning in to peck a teasing kiss on the corner of Zoro's mouth.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Breakfast went well. In their case, it started with insults and ended up with a hot passionate kiss. Remembering his promise to his kids, he filmed his husband as he was eating; though he had to ask Usopp to cut some parts of the video before he showed it to them.

 

* * *

 

Now, they were on his bike heading to one of the branches of the Baratie to drop Sanji off. It was almost nine in the morning when they reached the place and as soon as he had parked his bike, Sanji slipped off his bike while taking the helmet off.

“Thank you for the meal moss head.” The blond said as he leaned and whispered to the other man, “Happy anniversary, Zoro. I love you.” He then completely closed the gap between them. With closed eyes, the green haired man put his hands on the other man’s waist in an attempt to pull him closer. After a few moments, they both pulled away, gasping for air.

Zoro hugged him tightly before whispering back, “I love you too, cook.” He then kissed the other man on the forehead, smiling when the other man hugged him back. “I’ll pick you up later, love.”

“Yeah. See you later, Zoro.” Sanji answered as he pecked a kiss on Zoro’s cheek before pulling away, though he didn’t really want to.

 

\---------

As soon as Zoro got off of his bike, he felt the atmosphere around him changed. He then looked around to see a limo pulled in in front of his dojo. He recognized it of course, it was owned by a ruthless rich bastard named Doflamingo; he knew exactly why the vehicle had parked in front of his property.

He took off his helmet off and walked towards the limo. He had expected that Baby, the woman who tried to talk to him to sell his property off to Doflamingo’s company for almost two months now, would come out of the car, but today she was not alone. Sitting inside the car was none other than the owner of the Smile Factory himself, Don Quixote Doflamingo.

“Good day, Mr. Roronoa Zoro.” Baby said as soon as he was facing them. “My boss wants to personally talk to you about your property.” She added.

Zoro snorted. This woman should know by now that there was no way, that he would sell his Dojo. “I thought we were done talking about this.”

“This would be the last time we would talk about this Mr. Roronoa.” The woman replied coldly before motioning for Zoro to step inside the limo. He shrugged before stepping inside the vehicle and as soon as he was seated opposite the other man, Baby closed the door.

“Mr. Roronoa.” The other man’s voice was cold and dangerous behind his evil smile. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Doflamingo added. Zoro just nodded, making the other man laughed.

“Fufufufu. You’re a funny man Mr. Roronoa.”

“Enough with that, let’s get down to business.” Zoro said impatiently making the other man laugh again.

“Fufufufu! Quite impatient.” Doflamingo looked straight at him through his weird tinted eye glasses. “Mr. Roronoa, I think you already know why I am here.” His voice was cold and almost demonic; making the hair on the back of his neck stood on its end.

“Yes, I know. And I thought that I made myself clear the last time I talked to your secretary.” He answered coldly.

“Indeed. But I am sure that there are other ways to convince you.” Doflamingo said as grabbed a bottle of wine beside him. “Do you want some wine Mr. Roronoa? This wine is good, fermented to its perfection.” Without waiting for an answer, the other man poured the alcohol in the glass next to him then offered it to the green haired man who was now scowling at him. Zoro took the glass of wine then set it beside him without taking his eyes off of the other man.

“I am sure that there is no way for you to convince me, Mr. Doflamingo.” Zoro answered as leaned back casually and folded his arms across his chest.  
“You seem so sure.” Doflamingo replied coldly as he sipped his alcohol before speaking again. “By the way, how’s your family Mr. Roronoa.”

SHIT. That’s it! This man was certainly getting under his skin. “That’s none of your business.” He growled.

“Fufufufu. You’re so protective when it comes to your family.” The other man said as he watched Zoro intently under those red tinted glasses.

“Do I have to repeat myself Mr. Don Quixote?!” The green haired man asked as he gritted his teeth. His voice slightly raised.

“No, Mr. Roronoa.” He replied as he sipped his wine again. “Now, I am sure that you will not be happy if something happens to any of them.”

Zoro realized where this talk would be heading and he was not happy about it. This man was trying to threaten him using his family and Zoro would not let that pass. He sat up straight and put his hands beside him, instantly turning it white as he closed his fists. “Are you threatening me, Mr. Doflamingo?” He said between gritted teeth.

The other man laughed again, making him even more furious. “Fufufufu. Of course not. Why would I even do that? I am only here to convince you to sell off your property to me Mr. Roronoa.”

“I have already told you that I will never sell my property to you Mr. Doflamingo. This conversation ends here.” He answered as he tried to restrain himself from punching the other man on the face. He grabbed his helmet beside him and stepped out of the vehicle.

As soon as he stepped out he heard the other man speak. “We’ll see Mr. Roronoa and by the way, take care of your family.” Zoro stopped on his track, his eyes wide as he tried to process what the other man had said. Doflamingo’s words sent chills all over his body and when he turned around, he saw the other man’s devilish grin before Baby stepped inside the vehicle and closed the door. Leaving him dumbstruck as he watched the car sped away from his dojo.

* * *

 

It was almost five in the afternoon when Sanji finished his work. He had been busy the whole day and he didn’t even have time to call his husband to let him know that their kids visited him when he was on his lunch break. Now that he remembered, he fished his phone out of his pocket to call his husband. He waited for a few more rings before the other man answered his phone.

“Hey, moss head.” Sanji said as soon as he heard the other man picked up his phone.

"Hello, shitty cook." The other man responded before he sighed.

Sanji instantly knew that there was something wrong. He frowned while he was watching a limo parked in the restaurant's parking lot. "What's wrong Zoro?" He asked as he watched a woman and a tall man with pink feathered coat stepped out of the vehicle.

"Nothing's wrong Sanji." He realized that he was staring at the two new comer for too long when his husband answered. Luckily, the two could not see him since he was leaning behind a tree.

"You think I'll believe that? Zoro, I was not born yesterday." He said as his patience threatened to slip away. He did not want to hear his husband like this. He just could not bear to see his husband that way.

He heard the other man sighed deeply before he spoke. "Not now Sanji. I'll tell you about it soon but now's not the time."

Sanji groaned before changing the topic 'cause he knew that their conversation would end up badly if he kept on pestering his better half. This day should be a good day for them. They should be celebrating not fighting. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Okay. By the way, the kids dropped by earlier with my old man. They said that they would go to the amusement park." He smiled to himself as he remembered his conversation with their kids.

* * *

 Earlier this afternoon.

_Sanji was outside the restaurant, taking his afternoon smoke when he saw his kids running towards him. He pulled his final drag off of his cigarette before crushing it under his foot. The kids threw themselves to him almost sending him off balance. He laughed as he carry both of them in his arms. God. He missed both of them even if they were gone for just a day._

_"Papa! We missed you so much!" The two young boys said while they were hugging him tightly._

_He kissed the two of them on the forehead before putting them down. "I missed the both of you too, but where's your gramps?" He asked them as he looked for the sign of the old man._

_"Gramps headed to the kitchen. He said that we will not find you inside, so we headed here." Little moss said as he hugged his papa once more._

_"Papa! Gramps will bring us to the amusement park later!" Little sun said as he excitedly jumped around._

_He smiled at them and wondered how his kids managed to convince the old man to bring them to the amusement park. His father never brought him to an amusement park, he always told him that it was a shitty place._

_Sanji knelt in front of his kids to be in the same level with them before speaking again. "Yeah? Are you excited boys?" He said while grinning widely at them. Both kids were humming with energy, their eyes glittered with excitement._

_"Yes!" Both children answered him excitedly._

* * *

_They went inside the restaurant before they continued their conversation since the old man was busy shouting at the crew inside the kitchen. The boys couldn't stop themselves but asked about their dad's surprise for him. It seemed that his husband already talked to their children beforehand, and he did not need to be a genius to figure out how he convinced them to stay with their gramps._

_"Oi little eggplants! Let's get going!" The old man said as he grumpily walked out of the kitchen._

_"Papa, we have to go." The green haired child told him._

_"Okay. Off you go before the old man change his mind." Sanji said as he stood up and carried his children in his arms once again. He carried them until he reached the old man's car._

_"Papa, I'll miss you and daddy too." Little sun said as he hugged and kissed him. He put his children down before hugging and kissing them on the forehead._

_"I'll miss both of you too. Little moss, you have to look after your little brother. Is that okay?" He asked the green haired boy as he put his hand on his head._

_"Yes, papa. I will not let him out of my sight. I promise!" He answered as he raised his left hand before realizing that he should be raising the other one. Sanji did not say anything because he knew that he would do everything to protect his little brother. He then looked at his blond son before speaking again. "And you little sun, you have to listen to your brother." The child nodded before hurling towards him once again._

_"Oi! Eggplants! Are we going or not?!" Zeff shouted at them._

_"Kids can you cover your ears for a while?" His children nodded at him before covering their ears. He grinned at them then shouted at his old man._

_"Hey old man! Don't talk to my children like that! What kind of shitty grandfather are you?!"_

_"Look who's talking?! Aren't you doing the opposite here?! Should you be shouting at your father, you little brat?!" Zeff retorted. His braided moustache twitched a little, a sign which showed that he was amused._

_"That's different you shitty old man! And you better take care of my children or I'll kick your ass!" He retorted before kneeling in front of his children to bid them goodbye. "It's okay now sweet hearts. You can take off your hands now." He said as he pulled them into a hug again. "Be good okay? I love both of you."_

_"We love you too papa!" His kids said as they both hugged him back. He peck little kisses on their forehead before letting them go and guiding them inside the car._

_"Be careful old man." He said to Zeff before the car started and he waved as his kids waved back at him from behind the car._

* * *

 

Zoro chuckled after listening to his story, his mood seemed better than before. "I'm a little jealous. Why did they visit you and not me?" His husband told him. He could practically see his husband grinned at him.

"You really want to know the answer mosshead?" He said teasingly.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" His better half chuckled.

"Like you're one to talk."

Zoro laughed at him before answering. "Your work's done, love?" His voice sultry and smooth.

"Yeah, and that's why I called you."

"Okay, I'm just closing the dojo since the kids already left. Just wait for me."

"Yeah. See you in a bit."

"Yeah. I'll be quick. B--"

"Zoro," Sanji said cutting off his husband. "I love you." His voice soft and sweet.

"I love you too, Sanji." His husband said as if its the only truth in this world.

"Bye, love. Take care." The blond said before ending the call.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got nothing to say for this one. Hope you all like it. Please do leave some comments for me :)
> 
> B.T.W. Forgive me! I will not be able to post anything this week 'cause work is eating my life (and destroying my brain cells.) I'll try to update as soon as I can (I'll try to find time to write. I promise.)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when everything turns sideways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Chapter three everyone!  
> Just a warning. This is a shitty chapter. Full of fluff and other shitty things. 
> 
> Disclaimer: photo's not mine. Credits to the owner.  
> more of her work here>> http://bubulle17.deviantart.com/

"What the hell?! Who are you? Answer me you shitty coward!" Zoro frowned as he heard his husband shouting while talking to someone on the phone. "FUCK YOU! Don't you dare pull this some kind of prank on me again or I'll hunt your ass down and beat the hell out of you!" Sanji yelled before ending the call. Zoro stood in front of him for a second before the other man finally noticed him.

  
"Chill cook. Who were you talking to?" Zoro asked him.

  
"Nothing. It must be a prank call or something." Sanji responded as he put his phone in his pocket and fished a cigarette.

  
"What did the bastard say?" Zoro asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

  
Sanji blew out a cloud of smoke over his head before answering. "Nothing."

  
The green haired man did not say anything. He knew something was off. He knew that the call was bothering his husband. But he also knew that it was better to wait for the other man to say it than to pester him about it.

  
Few minutes passed before Sanji finished his second cigarette and silently started to walk over to where Zoro's bike was. The other man just followed him without saying anything; hands on his pockets while forming hypotheses inside his head.

  
Sanji stopped in front of Zoro's kawasaki ninja 300 and putting his calm face on before facing the other man.

  
"Why are you still standing there marimo? Your bike will not drive on its own."

  
Zoro instantly noticed his husband's fake mood but he did not bother to mention it. "In a hurry cook?" He said as he took the cook's helmet from the customised compartment of the bike.

  
"Fuck off." The other man retorted as he took his dark blue helmet from his husband.

 

* * *

  
It was almost dark and Sanji didn't even have a single clue where Zoro was bringing him. When the swordsman told him that he would pick him up, he thought that they'd be going home and not off to some shitty place. They had been travelling for almost half an hour and he couldn't help but be lured by his curiosity.

  
"Where are we going marimo?" Sanji finally asked through his helmet as they zipped fast the dark and unfamiliar road. The number of the buildings they passed decreased and was replaced by towering trees. The cook smiled to himself as he thought about at the possibility that the swordsman was once again lost. "Oh, don't tell me that we're fucking lost." He said just to tease his husband.

  
"No, we're not and I am pretty sure where we are headed to." The green haired man replied as a smug grin spread on his face. He did not know if the blond would be happy with what he was up to, but he knew that the other man was a romantic at heart, so he was kinda positive about it. When the darkness finally engulf the whole place, everything would be perfect.

  
"That's kinda hard to believe tho and I've got tons of history books to prove that. Remember the first week when we m---." Even before the blond could finish what he was saying, his husband cut him off.

  
"Yes. I do remember and I will always will, yah satisfied now?" He replied as he turned right towards the hidden garden, earning a hearty laugh from the blond.

  
Sanji stopped laughing when his husband pulled over the vicinity which held one of his most precious memories. He then looked over at his husband and couldn't help but smile at the memory that was playing on his head at that moment. The place was a bit dark, but it was too familiar that even if Sanji walked in with a blindfold, he would still be able to wander around the area without bumping to anything. He could clearly see in his mind the oak tree, the old wooden bench under it, and even the pond near it.

At that moment, Zoro knew exactly what had been playing on Sanji's mind. That was the day when they both agreed to build their own family; the day when Zoro proposed to Sanji. Yeah. Zoro was not the romantic type of guy, but for his love, he would do anything, even if it cost his life.

  
"Oh. Wow. I remember this place, but why are we here Zoro?" The cook asked as he slowly walked under the tree and stood near the bench.  
Zoro walked towards the other man framing the other man's hip with his calloused hands. "This is my real surprise for you." As Zoro finished his sentence the whole place lightened up exposing the real beauty of the garden.

  
The blond gasped, not being able to stop the grin that was creeping on his face as he turned around to cup the face of his husband. "Never thought that you are a romantic."

  
"Only with you." The green haired man said as he pulled his husband close to press his lips on the other man's lips. The kiss was slow, passionate, and hot. Tongues met not wanting to dominate each other but just tasting and exploring each mouth. A soft moan escaped from Sanji's mouth as Zoro's hand started wandering under his top. And out of pure reflex, the cook's hand raked through the other's hair, effectively changing their angle to further deepen the kiss. The exchange lasted a little longer and when it finally ended Sanji hugged his husband tight and whispered to his ear. "Thank you Zoro. Thank you for everything, for being there for me even when I am being an ass to you, for loving me and our kids." He hugged his husband tighter as his vision got blurry. "I love you Zoro, always remember that."

  
"I know that." Zoro said, feeling an ache in his heart as it threatened him to explode with so much love for his Sanji and for his family. "Sanji, did I ever tell you how much I think that I do not deserve you or any of this, how insecure I am when I am with you. I am not good enough for you, but every single day, you make me feel that I do, make me feel how important I am to you," The green haired man could not stop his mouth from saying everything that came out his mouth, he had been always like this whenever they were celebrating this day; maybe Sanji was getting tired of his monologue, but all he wanted was for the other man to know what he was feeling. "and I thank every god out there for giving you to me."

  
"You're such a sappy, emotional, and a romantic swordsman." The blond said as he pressed a kiss on the other man's lips. "I like that."

 

       

  
The two of them spent a little more time at the garden just sitting on the bench, Sanji's head on Zoro's shoulder as they threaded their hands together, remembering everything they've been through. The time when they met, the constant bickering and cussing, the first day when they've been together, and even when they got married. All those problems they resolved and the happy days they cherished, all of those were important for them.

  
Everything was fine, perfect even, not until Sanji brought up the sore topic that he himself did not even want to talk about but he had to. Especially since it concerned their family. "Zoro," The green haired man noticed how the pleasant and almost perfect atmosphere suddenly became heavy, gloomy, and almost dark. He looked at his husband waiting for him to continue, as if he was waiting for a storm to hit him, hit him face on. "about the call earlier." Sanji took a deep breath, wishing to calm himself for him to be able to deliver what he was going to say next clearly. "That shitty bastard said that one of us, one of our family, either you, me, or our kids will be in grave danger." The blond said softly almost inaudible as he looked straight into his husband's eyes.

  
Zoro couldn't find a word to respond. He knew that his husband was scared and he hated himself for not knowing what to say to make his better half feel better. Due to lack of words to say, Zoro just tightened his hold on the other man's hand.

  
"That bastard did not even tell me why, so I thought it was just a prank call, but then, he called me by my name, he even mentioned our children, and---- and you" The blond sighed before he talked again. "All that bastard told me was that if anything happens, you'll be the one to blame and that it is your fault why such things will happen. I don't understand it, simply because I don't believe with that bastard and I know that you won't do us any harm. So, tell me Zoro, what's going on?"

  
Once again, Zoro thought that his heart was quiet too big for his own ribcage to hold. His heart was thumping, almost finding its way out of his chest. Sanji did not lose his trust in him and there was no way that Zoro should never let that happen.

  
"Sanji," Zoro started in a whisper as he took both of Sanji's hands and tightened his grip. "did I ever mention anything about the Smile Factory or me selling off the dojo?" Sanji could not understand where this was going but he still shook his head as a silent answer. "Well, the owner of the Smile Factory wants to buy the dojo. They have been bugging me for months and it gets worse and worse as time goes by. Earlier this day, the owner himself, Don Quixote Doflamingo showed up at the dojo asking me about selling the dojo off to him." Before the green haired man continue, he looked at his husband and felt a bit better as he stared at those blue eyes, waiting for him to continue as his partner gave him a light squeeze. Zoro smiled before he continued, though there was no humour in it. "Of course, I said no. I will not sell that dojo, never." His husband was not saying anything, he just nodded to show that he was listening, that he was there for his better half. "Then, he started asking me, asking me about us, about our family. I thought that that was it, but then..."

  
Zoro's voice faltered, not wanting to continue as he felt a surge of anger hit him. He was angry at himself, angry at himself for not seeing the entire situation. He should have just agreed with that offer. He should have-- why was he so fucking selfish? Why did he not think about his family first?! His vision started to get dark, almost pitch black. Fuck. It was all his fault. That shitty bastard was right. If anything bad happened, he would be the one to blame. His stupidity and his selfishness.

  
"Zoro? Love? You still with me?" Sanji's soft voice pulled him from the darkness that was starting to eat him up. Sanji cupped his face with both of his hands, forcing him to look at those deep blue orbs. Zoro felt angrier at himself. This person in front of him was his strength, his life, his everything and now because of his stupidity, he put the other man in a dangerous situation. What would he do if something bad actually happened to Sanji and their children? "Zoro."

  
Sanji was getting worried. He did not like to see his ever strong, brave, and calm swordsman to be like this, to be like a wild animal who was scared to step out of his jungle. After a few seconds, his husband's golden eyes met his. He knew what was running in the other man's head and he was not gonna let him blame himself for this shit. It was not his fault, he should know that. Sanji understood why his husband did not want to sell that dojo to some rich fucker, he knew how important that place was to Zoro. "It's not your fault."

  
Zoro felt his whole body trembled. He did not want to be like this, to be this weak. Not now. This was not the time for him to show weakness, not when Sanji was desperately pulling him out of the dark. _Shit Zoro! Pull yourself together! You're Roronoa FUCKING Zoro! You are not a weakling!_ But he could not help it, not when everything was pointing at him. Shit. It was really all his fault.

  
"S-anji, I'm sorry." The swordsman said. His words almost inaudible, but his mere appearance spoke volumes. "It's all my fault."

  
"No, Zoro. I told you that none of this was your fault." Sanji said as he wiped Zoro's unwanted tears away. Heck. He did not even feel those tears as they made their way out of his eyes. "We'll find our way out of this, no one will get harmed." Sanji said as he hugged his husband once again. "Everything will be alright. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever tell you guys that this was a song fic? (I guess not) Brace yourselves 'cause it is. Look for the song with the same title and you'll know what will happen from here. 
> 
> B.T.W. Have you seen the new OP chap?! Sanji's back! Gods! I missed him. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment please!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first everything was going smoothly according to Zoro's plan, but then something unexpected happened and all he could do was to blame himself for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It took me almost a month to give you guys an update. As I've told you before "work is eating my life."

“Shit.” The green haired man cursed himself for being so unaware, for being so fucking oblivious. Why hadn’t he noticed it before? He might be pretty occupied today with stuff but that was a shitty excuse. No one in the world would ever accept that kind of excuse.

The green haired man looked at the side mirror of his bike, taking every detail of the car in. It was a black Audi A5 Quattro and that was the only information that he would get since it had no plate, no noticeable marks or whatsoever.

“Zoro? What’s happening?” His blonde asked him as he tightened his hold on the other man’s waist.

Zoro did not want to make Sanji worried, but he knew that he should not keep it to himself; that would only put the other man in a bigger trouble. Then how? How should he tell him? Where should he start? Oh, fuck it! There was no way he could tell this to Sanji without him being worried. Shit. He should just go straight to the point. Yep. That's it. That was what he should do.

Zoro took a deep breath as he titled his bike to the right before he spoke. "We're being followed."

"Yeah. I already know that." Well, that was not the reply he was expecting. Sanji knew that they were being followed all this time, but never mentioned it to him.

He gritted his teeth to keep himself focused on driving before he started talking again. "When?"

There was a long silence before Sanji answered. "Since we left the restaurant."

The bike almost halted after he heard Sanji's answer. "What the hell, Sanji?!" He shouted at the other man as he drove the bike faster. "Why hadn't you mentioned it before? You should tell me these kinds of things!"

"I was about to tell you that b--" Sanji shouted back but he then bit back his tongue, not wanting to say anything that would surely hit the other man badly. "But, my plan changed." He added softly.

Oh. Yeah. How was Sanji supposed to tell him that after that show he pulled off? "Sorry." He whispered.

"No sorry. I am the one who should apologize to you. I should have told you that."

"Let's just forget about that."

"Yeah. We really should, but do you know who they are working for?"

"I think I have an idea. They may be working for Doflamingo. Hold on. I'm driving faster." Sanji moved closer and hugged him tighter.

Zoro really did drive faster. Zipping past the tall trees and out the towering buildings of the city, though they were still not alone. The car that was following them became more aggressive as it started bumping other vehicles that got in its way. One of the vehicles even skidded to the side of the road and met a fire hydrant with a loud crash. Soon enough it would be closing in on them.

As the race continued, rain started pouring and it did not help the two in getting away from the car that was tailing them.

Zoro darted in and out of lanes; did not even care about the red lights or the honking of cars that they passed by. Deciding that the highway was not helping him to lose the bastard, he entered an alleyway leading to a more populated and congested road.

A minute had passed when he noticed that the car that was gone. Heaving a sigh of relief, he weaved his right hand through the other man's shaking hand that was wrapped around his waist. Sanji might look calm and composed, but he knew that he was scared and holding his hand was the only way to calm Sanji's nerves.

Sanji tightened his grip and buried his face on the other man's shoulder blades. "We lost him." He whispered, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Yea, we did." Zoro whispered back, but as soon as he said those words the black Audi appeared in front of them and fearlessly went against the traffic.

In an instant, Zoro knew why Sanji cursed. He saw that the driver was aiming for their life, that he was out for blood and nothing more.

Behind the green haired man, Sanji cursed and gritted his teeth as he tightened his hold on his husband's waist. "Shit." He muttered angrily.

Zoro stared at the car that was nothing but a blur of black in his eyes. He tried to veer off course, but as soon as his bike changed its direction the black Audi was only a meter away from them.

 

* * *

 

Zoro woke up. His head was pounding and there was a constant ringing in his head. He tried to sit up, making his whole body cry.

"Ugh. That hurts." He groaned as he lied back down his bed. He then stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what the hell had happened to him.

He remembered what happened that morning, his surprise to his husband, the other man's smile, or even the kisses they'd shared. He kept on remembering every detail that happened on that day, then the reality hit him.

Panic started to blanket him, but instead of bringing warmth, it made him feel cold, turned him to ghostly white, and sipped all his energy.

"Sanji," he whispered to himself as he covered his glassy eyes with his right arm which was covered with scratches.

Tears suddenly started flowing down his cheeks as the memory of the accident flooded his mind.

 

* * *

 

The black Audi hit them. That was for sure. It hit them with a force which sent them flying.

He felt as Sanji's grip on his waist loosened. He tried to pull his hand back, but before he could he hit the Audi's windshield, sending his helmet flying. He saw black for a second and when he was back again, he witnessed as Sanji hit his head on the gutter with a loud thud before the bike crushed him. Even with the helmet on, Zoro knew that Sanji was badly hurt. He tried to get off of the car, his whole face covered with blood and fragments of the car's windshield were sticking out his right forearm. Some of his ribs might be broken, but it was not the time to worry about himself. He should first check if Sanji was fine. Limping, he harshly dragged his feet just to reach his husband.

Few people who witnessed the scene took the bike off of his husband's body. Some of them also tried to see if he was conscious or not, but none of them really tried to touch him since it may cause more harm. Zoro knelt beside him and called Sanji's name couple of times before he noticed the blood that was oozing out of Sanji's helmet. His heart shrunk when he saw the shattered pieces of the helmet beside Sanji's still body. Tears tried to break out of his eyes; just staring at his husband made him want to weep endlessly.

Fighting back the tears and the pain he was feeling, he crouched down and whispered as he slowly pulled the helmet's visor up. "S-Sanji." His voice faltered when he saw blood gushing out of the other man's forehead.

"Sanji, open your eyes." He whispered again while he gently pressed his two fingers just below Sanji's jaw to check his pulse. The other man was still not moving, not even showing any sign of life except for his shallow breathing and the faint thumping of his heart.

"Stay with me." He murmured. Then he glared at the people around them and shouted. "What the fuck are you all doing! Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance!"

Everyone just flashed sympathetic looks at him. He knew that these people pity him, but he did not care, all he could think about was Sanji. There was no other things more important than that.

"D-don't just stare. Plea-please call someone, call anyone that can help him." He pleaded while trying to bite back the sob he was holding, but his voice betrayed him. He started sobbing, his tears rolled down his cheeks. His whole body was trembling, breaking all his confidence and hope.

  
He cried hysterically for help when a dark-haired man emerged from the crowd and knelt beside Sanji. He looked up at him with his bloodshot and swollen eyes.

"Sir, calm down. The ambulance is already on its way, but for now, let me check him." The other man's deep and calm voice reached him as he tried to assess Sanji's condition.

"D-don't touch him." Zoro swatted the other man's hand weakly.

"It's fine. I'm a doctor." The dark-haired man said as he went back to checking Sanji's vital signs.

Zoro could not get any idea if Sanji was fine since the other man's expression was too unreadable. He also wondered how the other man kept his calm and indifferent expression despite the situation in front of them.

While waiting for the other man to finish, he took Sanji's hand and lightly squeezed it. "Don't you dare leave me, just hang on tight. Please stay with me Sanji." He whispered while looking at Sanji's face.

A moment later, he heard the urgent cry of an ambulance. Then the next thing he knew, he was sitting beside the lying form of Sanji at the back of the ambulance.

The nurses might have removed the helmet, cause now he could see Sanji's face clearly. And his eyes almost bugged out when he got a full view of Sanji's injuries. His face was paler than usual and was covered with blood, there's also a large bruise forming on the left side of his face and he also got scratches all over his arm. The woman next to Sanji was constantly checking the other man. Checking his heart rate, his blood pressure, and his breathing. She had not noticed that Zoro was already awake not until when he let out a sob .

The woman then looked up at him and opened her mouth, she seemed to be talking to him but he could not hear a word. All he could hear was his ragged breathing and the sound of Sanji's voice calling his name. Tears once again rolled down his face as he started blaming himself for what had happened to them.

 _"It was definitely my fault. If I have sold that dojo, this would never happen."_   Zoro started a monologue on his mind, putting all the blame on him.

He then took Sanji's hand and whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sanji. It's all my fault." As he said those words, he felt weak as if a black hole was consuming all his energy until he became lifeless and then everything turned pitch black.

 

* * *

 

Zoro covered his mouth to stop the sobbing that uncontrollably came out of his mouth. His head hurt and every part of his body was shouting at him, but all he could think about was Sanji. Ignoring the pain he felt, he got out of the bed, pulled the IV out of his skin and wiped his tears away before storming out of the room.

As soon as he took a step out of his room, four nurses immediately saw him and blocked his way to wherever he was going.

  
_"Fuck them!"_ He thought. None of them could stop him from seeing his husband. But whenever he tried to get passed them, they would just block his way again. It only made him more irritated and at the same time worried about his husband.

  
"Get out of my way! I've got to find my husband! Where is he?! I've got to see him!" He shouted at the nurses as they grabbed him tightly but careful enough to not hurt him.

"Sir, please calm down. Go back to your room and rest." One of the nurses told him but he did not listen to any of the things that they were saying. All he could think about was that he should see his husband right at that moment. He kept struggling to get out of their hold, but he was too weak to really fight all of them. Tears were forming in his eyes and his vision became blurred, then he heard a familiar voice above all the noise.

"D-daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually planned to complete this when I've reached chapter four, but I end up wanting to add more. Please bear with me guys.
> 
> Kindly leave me a comment please. ^_^


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know but I think this chapter went sideways. I kinda think that Zoro's been out of his character or something like that.

"D-daddy."

The voice was so familiar that Zoro needed not to look up to know where the voice came from. His hands fell on his side and he suddenly felt weak. What should he do now? He felt so embarrassed. This was not the right time for him to show his weakness. Especially not in front of his child.

"Let me go." Zoro said. The nurses hesitated at first but they still let him go.

He looked at his child properly and his heart broke when he saw that his eyes were bloodshot, glassy, and sad. Surely he had been crying and of course, it was his fault again. What kind of family man was he? All he did was to put his whole family in agony. And yes, self-loathing might not help him in this kind of situation, but what could he do? It was really all his fault. It was his GOD DAMN fault. He deserved to take all the blame, people could even hit him if they'd wanted to and he would not budge. He would be happy to let them beat him senseless.

"Zoro." Zeff said in his own grumpy way as he blocked his view.

How could he face Zeff now? He made a promise that he would not let anything to happen to Sanji, that he would not put his son in danger. He felt useless and angry at himself. It was just a simple promise and he failed to fulfill it.

"Oi! Get up you little green headed brat!" The old man said as he approached him.

_Ha? How did I end up on the floor? I did not kneel or crouch down, did I? Fuck! What the hell was wrong with me!_

"Oi. Zoro?" Zeff said as he once again called his attention.

As he invaded Zoro's space, the other man kicked him, strong enough to bring him back to his senses. He stared at the old man quick enough to see his angry eyes. Zoro tried to get up on his own and of course, now's the right time for his knees to turn to jelly, for them to wobble non-stop. He fell back down with a loud thud.

"Haha!" A stream of low and mirthless laugh escaped Zoro's mouth.

Yes. He found his situation funny. Awfully funny. Who wouldn't laugh at that? First, he failed to protect Sanji. Then he failed to be strong. Everyone thought that he was a strong man and now, he proved them wrong.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Another stream of laugh escaped from his mouth.

_Why hadn't I noticed it before? Why hadn't I realized the failure that I really am?_

Zoro couldn't stop laughing. He tried to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter, but to his surprise, he realized that his cheeks were wet and his eyes were a little warmer. Surely, it was tears of pure joy and nothing more. How pathetic. Crying over something hilariously funny.

While Zoro was hysterically crying on the floor, Zeff talked to the nurses about the green-haired man's condition.

Moments passed and Zoro was still on the floor at least now, the crying and laughing had died down. He was just sitting on the floor and staring blankly at the scratches on his arms until he felt something warm on his shoulders.

He unconsciously looked up to see the worried face of his son.

"Daddy, do your boo boos hurt? Do you want me to kiss them until they fade?" Little sun said as softly blew at the large bruise on his father's face. "Papa always kisses my boo-boos for them to heal faster."

Zoro sat there, gaping at his child. He then realized that he should not act this way. This was not the end of everything and his actions would certainly make Sanji angry.

He knew that Sanji was in this hospital somewhere, just waiting for him to come and pick him up.

Taking a deep breath, Zoro smiled at his son and opened his mouth to speak. "Thank you. I'm okay now. It does not hurt anymore."

"WOW! It does work then! Papa is really great!" Little Sun said as he danced around his father.

"Oi! Quit it you little brat!" Zeff said as soon he went back on the scene. "And you idiot, get up or I will kick your ass all the way to your stupid room." He added as he glared at Zoro.

"Gramps is right daddy. Let's go to your room." Little sun said as he tried to pull Zoro up. "Come on dad! Get up! Get up!"  
  
"Ugh. Okay." Zoro said as he followed his son.

* * *

  
"What is this that I have heard? You made a scene? Really?" The little doctor said as he checked Zoro's vital signs. As expected, the green haired man did not answer so Chopper continued his doctor-like speech. "Don't you know that you have to rest. you've been through a lot Zoro, your body wouldn't be able to keep up with your act if you wouldn't rest for---"

"Sanji." Zoro muttered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Chopper asked.

The green-haired man then looked straight into the teenager's eyes and asked. "Where is Sanji? I want to see him Chopper."

"He's--"

"Where is he Chopper?! Don't prolong this anymore! All I want is to see him. Make sure he is alright! I-I just badly want to see him." His voice becoming thin and small as he reached the last sentence.

Chopper breathed in deeply then sighed before he opened his mouth to answer. "He's in the intensive care unit."

"I-is he okay? Will he get better soon?" He still asked even if he had some idea on how severe Sanji's injuries were. Plus, no one's been put in the ICU that hadn't been in a 50-50 situation. He knew that he was an idiot at times but he learned some valuable thing just by staying with this doctor-to-be friend of his.

"The doctors are still quite unsure of his situation. Unlike you, he hasn't shown any sign of consciousness up until now and his injuries are quite severe."

Zoro sat up from his bed taking the blanket off of his lower half before he tried to make his was out of his room before Chopper blocked his way while glaring at him.

"Where do you think you going Zoro?" He asked angrily.

"I am going to see him."

"Zoro don't be stubborn even just for this particular moment."

"Get out of my way Chopper, I want to see him." He said as he tried to shove the little doctor-to-be out of his way.

"No." Chopper's voice was firm and full of command. "Zoro, you being stubborn will not help any of us. Do you understand that?"

"I just---- I just badly want to see him."

"I know that and I completely understand you, but you have to rest first. You have to gain strength, not just for you, but for your whole family." Chopper said as he put both of his hands on the green-haired man's shoulders before turning him towards the bed. "Now come on, you have to rest."

Chopper might still be a teenager but most of the time, his wisdom would not fail to amaze everyone. Even though most of his so-called "wisdom" was for good, it still hurt as hell.

As soon as Zoro felt comfortable on his bed, he felt as if his energy had been suddenly seeped out of his body and just like that, he entered the world of dreams.

* * *

Zoro woke up out of the blue. What woke him up was a question he could not answer. He then looked around him. He knew that he sometimes had no sense of direction, but he also knew that he had never ever been in this place before. It seemed like he was in a forest or an island maybe. He got up to his feet and searched for something he did not even know. He just felt that he should be somewhere else other than in the middle of a fucking forest or whatever. As he wandered deeper or maybe out of the forest, he smelled the familiar scent of nicotine and spices combined together.

"Sanji." Zoro whispered as he scampered closer to its source. He was never clumsy, but as the smell got stronger, his knees grew weaker. He kept stumbling and falling for no apparent reason. He took a few more steps before he saw a familiar figure surrounded with what seemed like smoke or fog.

"Sanji!" The green haired shouted but his voice failed him. He was sure that he was shouting, but there was no voice coming out of his mouth. If shouting would not work, he should just approach his husband.

He walked faster, but the distance between him and Sanji was not losing in. He was nowhere near the other man. It almost seemed that as he walked closer to him, the farther he got.

 _"What the hell is happening?"_ The green haired man thought. He tried again. He ran and shouted at the same time until he could walk or talk anymore, but still, his effort did nothing to get him closer to his husband.

Once again, he stood up and started walking towards the other man. He called his name out again and again until Sanji looked at him. Maybe he finally heard him or maybe he felt his presence. What's more important was at least now, Sanji knew that he was there. He started to walk again, but Sanji seemed to have other plans as he faced Zoro and opened his mouth to speak, though Zoro could not really hear or figure out what he was saying.

When it seemed like Sanji was finished talking, he smiled at Sanji and slowly turned away. Walking farther from Zoro and fading out of his sight.

"Sanji-- Sanji. Come back." He said as his consciousness started to slip out of his grip.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy and a bit lazy (okay, not just a bit) lately that's why I kinda abandoned this fic.  
> Hope you all like this chapter. Happy reading!

SIX

 

Zoro woke up, hands tightly clutching his hospital robe while his lungs desperately gasped for air. Every part of his body was shouting at him; his heart was beating fast, his throat was burning, his head was throbbing. It was as if someone had been using a jackhammer inside his head.

 

He felt all those at the same time, but none of them could compare with the pain he felt in his chest as he saw Sanji slowly moving away from him until he faded into the heavy fog. He did not know what it meant but he knew that whatever it was, it was better to not think about it at all. That dream might be a bad omen, an unpleasant premonition of what was about to happen. Or it may also be a nightmare, an awful dream created by his fucked up mind.

 

 _"Shit. This is not the time to become pessimistic. I've got to believe in him. He is strong enough to battle against death."_ The green-haired man thought.

 

He slowly stood up, taking the IV drip out of his skin and walked towards the window.

 

The horizon was tinged with yellow as the sun slowly rose, waking up the whole town with its blinding brightness.

 

He stared blankly at his surroundings until he heard the door creaked open. He ignored it until a tall dark-haired man in a white robe emerged at the corner of his eye. The man looked like a vocalist of an underground rock band, with his raven hair and eyes that were lined with dark eyeliner. Plus, his hands were also covered with tattoos and Zoro was sure that there were some more on the other parts of his body.

 

 _"I see. You're finally awake."_ The dark-haired man said though he got no response from the other man.

 

Zoro continued staring at the horizon, taking every inch of the view in and completely ignoring the unwanted presence. He then sensed the other man's movement as he took a few steps toward him. The dark haired man stopped at the foot of his bed, clearly assessing the damage that Zoro had inflicted on himself.

 

Zoro sighed exasperatedly before facing the other man. "What do you want?" He asked through rough and emotionless voice.

 

The other man cocked his head to the side, clearly amused with Zoro's reaction before he answered. _"I am Dr. Trafalgar and I am your attending physician."_

 

 _"I am not asking you who the fuck you are, I am asking why you are here. What the fuck do you want with me?"_ Zoro growled at the other man.

 

The doctor only smirked at his response before he invaded Zoro's space, leaving only an inch between the two of them.

 

 _"Looks like your doing fine Mr. Roronoa."_ Trafalgar said as he held Zoro's hand up to his face to show him the blood dripping from his hand. _"I see, you've been too rough on yourself."_ The doctor commented.

 

Zoro snatched his hand away from the other man's grip. Though to his movement only made the other man snicker as he took Zoro's hand again in a tight grip. _"This will surely swell up if you will not treat it properly, Mr. Roronoa."_

_"Let go of me."_ The green haired man said in a controlled voice as he tried to keep calm. It seemed like the doctor did not hear anything he said since he was now properly treating the wound that Zoro inflicted upon himself. Though, Zoro had no idea where or when the other man took his supplies.

 

After cleaning and putting bandages on Zoro's hand, the doctor finally let him go and headed to the door. But before he finally left Zoro alone, he once again faced the green-haired man. His eyes were full of seriousness and his facial expression became too expressionless.

 

 _"Take care of yourself, Roronoa. This wouldn't be the end of it. They would not stop here. This won't be the last time that someone dear to you would be put in a situation like this."_ The doctor said before slamming the door close, leaving Zoro open mouthed and confused.

 

Zoro's mind went blank. _What was that supposed to mean? What did that doctor know? What the fuck was he talking about?!_

 

Suddenly, Zoro remembered the sight of Sanji lying down the pavement, lifeless and covered with blood. All his strength seemed to dissolve into nothingness. All of a sudden, he was on all fours on the cold tiled hospital floor. There might be something wrong on the Earth's gravitational pull or maybe that doctor gave him something to make him weak without his knowledge. That must be it. That was the only thing that could properly explain this sick fuck.

 

 _"Shit."_ He groaned as he tried to sit up properly. He tried to grab the nearest thing to him to use it as a source of balance, but it did nothing to help him get back on his feet. He was almost losing his patience when he heard the door clicked open, he then looked up expecting to see the doctor, to his surprise the figures were not from the doctor but from his children and the old man.

 

 _"Daddy!"_ Little Sun burst through the door and threw himself towards his father.

 

 _"Little Sun! You should not just jump on daddy like that!"_ The green-haired child said as he walked into the hospital room with pouted lips.

 

Zoro was once again speechless. He did not know what to say or do. What he did the last time he saw them was enough to make himself feel bad, embarrassed even, for not being all father-like to his children.

 

 _"Don't space out on us, you shitty plant!"_ Zeff shouted at him as he offered his hand to help the other man get back on his feet.

 

Without hesitation, Zoro took it and steadied himself to welcome his children. He motioned for them to come near him so that he can hug and kiss them. His children grew up faster than he expected them to be, the next thing he'd, was that they would be leaving his side; they would travel down their own path and find their own life.

 

It was kinda painful to think about it at this point of time, but he couldn't help it. Seemed like the situation made him too sappy and emotional. Sanji would probably laugh at him when he told him these kinds of stuff.

 

_"You know what daddy, I saw papa earlier. He was sleeping soundly, even if I try to call his name; he does not respond at all. Then uncle Chopper said that papa is tired, that's why he needs a lot of sleep, b-but how long will papa sleep, daddy?"_

  
Zoro felt pained after hearing little sun's story, but he should not worry his children further, he should assure them that everything was fine. Having decided to act, Zoro smiled at his children and put the both of them on the bed. He gently swiped away the strands of hair covering little sun's eyes, before he crouched down and patted both of them on the head.

 

 _"Daddy! Don't touch my hair! My eyebrows are showing!"_ Little Sun said as he fixed his hair with his lips pouted. The action only made everyone in the room laugh. Making the atmosphere lighter than before. Surely, his kids were brought up so well. It also seemed like both him and Sanji finally did something right, something that they would forever be proud of.

 

After a few minutes, the echoing laughter of everyone slowly ceased and was replaced by a warm atmosphere. The green-haired man then fixed little Sun's hair back in place and mindlessly murmured, "You really are like your Papa."

 

 _"Indeed! Cause I am my father's son!"_ The blond child said enthusiastically, while he jumped up and down the bed.

 

Amidst the loud commotion, Little Marimo whispered. _"I already miss papa."_ Zoro heard him loud and clear. It was as if the child shouted those words in front of him amplified by countless massive speakers.

 

Every word sending arrows straight to his heart and brain. As for every parent, there was nothing more painful than seeing his child sad. He or she would do everything just to ensure their happiness, though, in this case, Zoro couldn't do anything but wait until the other man finally woke up.

 

He would wait for him, and while doing so, he would make his children happy as much as possible. It didn't matter if he himself was not, all that mattered were his children.

 

Taking a deep breath, the green-haired man forced himself to smile and faced his children with hopes that everything would be alright.

_"Do you know the story of sleeping beauty?"_ He asked.

 

_"Yes. It was about a princess who sleep for a very long time because a bad witch cursed her."_

 

_"Right. And just like her, your papa will soon wake up from his sleep."_

 

 _"Really papa?!"_ Little Sun exclaimed. _"But if papa is like sleeping beauty, does that mean that we have to also kiss him?"_

_"Do you want to?"_

_"I do! I do!"_   The blond-child said, his blue eyes sparking with glee.

 

The child's enthusiasm made Zoro's mood lighter. Leaving no trace of melancholic thoughts. The children stayed with him for another hour, they fed him with stories about what they have been doing since that day. Like the first day when they stayed with the old man or even the stupidly cute things they did. Zoro was immensely happy to be with them. It seemed like his children were doing their best to make him happy. Indeed, as a father, he should be ashamed for defending on his children too much, but what could he do? He felt an overwhelming joy when his children were spoiling him.

 

* * *

 

 

Zoro fell asleep in a dreamless sleep when they had left, but before that, the old man first lectured for being an ass. He even kicked him when he found out that his only source of nutrition was the glucose from the IV, which he had already removed earlier. For Zoro, it was a miracle that the old man accepted him, he even treated him like his own child.

 

His previously peaceful sleep was abruptly interrupted by a loud crashing sound. His vision was still blurry when he sat up on his bed and saw someone on the floor near his bed. When his eyes already adjusted, he realized that the person on the floor was none other than their little doctor. It was not a surprise for him to see Chopper in the hospital, but what confused him was why he was crying his eyes our on the floor.

 

Out of reflex, he got out of his bed and walked towards Chopper.

 

 _"Chopper,"_ He said as he try to calm him down and force him to lift his face up, so that he could see his face properly. _"look at me. What happened? What is going on?"_

 

Upon seeing Zoro's face, the teenager cried even louder, making Zoro even more confused and worried. After a few minutes, Chopper stopped crying. He then looked at Zoro in the eyes and hold his hands firmly. His actions made Zoro terribly worried, he had no idea about what was happening and his head was messing with him, sending lots of disturbing images on his brain without his permission.

 

 _"Zoro, are you listening to me? Did you hear what I said?"_ Chopper asked him. Zoro shook his head and looked intently into Chopper's eyes, waiting for him to repeat what had he said cause he knew that at this point, he could not trust his voice.

 

 _"Z-zoro, h-he,"_ Even before Chopper finished his sentence he once again broke down, crying his heart out. The teenager somehow remembered that he was speaking to Zoro, so he wiped his tears and forced his tears to be obedient.

 

**_"It's Sanji."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up!  
> Someone's been messing with my plot and even if I hate to do it , I still agreed with it. How can I not? Her idea is really good but I hope that you will not hate me for it. :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A million feelings.  
> A million thoughts.  
> A hundred memories.  
> One person.  
> -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait's over. Here's chapter 7. Enjoy.

SEVEN 

 _"Negative captain. Until now he hasn't made a single move, even his underlings are still nowhere near the subject."_ A hatted man with a rectangular nose, big black eyes, and blond hair said as he casually leaned on the door of the fire exit. The man looked suspicious with his black clothes and mysterious aura.

 _"He must be plotting something somewhere. Anyways, do not be too at ease, we will never know when will that bastard start moving again."_ The man with white robe said.

 _"Got that captain._ " The other man replied. He then saluted and turned his back from the so-called " **captain** ," but before he completely got away, he stopped on his track when he heard captain's grunt. He instantly faced the other man and grinned widely.

 _"Try calling me " **captain** " again and the next thing you will see is the floor."_ Irritation was evident in his voice. His eyes were as sharp as a hawk's, lips were thinner than usual, and the aura around him became darker.

 _"Fine. I won't."_ He smiled. He somehow found this situation funny, cause his ever expressionless captain was becoming more expressive, even though most of his expressions were different levels of anger or irritation. Well, whatever, it was still a progress. _"I'll get going, **DOCTOR**."_ He added just to tease the other man.

* * *

_"It's Sanji."_ Chopper mumbled as he tried to stop his uncontrollable sobbing.

Zoro was confused. He could not understand a single thing Chopper was saying, he did not know whether he should be apprehensive or not. His breath got caught in his chest, his breathing became shallow and unsteady, his stomach was churning, and cold sweat ran down from his neck to his back.

As he sat there, staring at Chopper, his memories with Sanji flooded his mind like a wave that violently threw itself to the sharp rock formation at the isolated part of a beach.

He remembered it vividly. The first time he met him.

* * *

 

Zoro was having a bad day. Seemed like his luck had been seeped out of his system. That morning, he was late for school for the nth time, coincidentally, his professor's patience also ran out. As a punishment, the Zoro had to run errands for him, resulting to another bad luck. As if on cue, his employer for his part-time job called him, saying that the store was going under a difficult situation and that they have to cut down on costs. With that statement, he already predicted what was about to happen. Unfortunately, being jobless also means that he was also now homeless. His employer was kind enough to let him stay in the spare room at the restaurant while he was looking for a room to rent.

 _"What a day."_ The green haired man sighed while he was helplessly sitting on a bench at the dark side of the park. He had been spending all his extra hours looking for an affordable room and he still had no luck. He would just try his luck again tomorrow, since it was already dark.

He was hopeless. It was hard to find a flat, it was even harder to find one which he could afford. Being jobless was not helping. He should really look for a job. He picked a rock and threw it in the pond in front of him, scaring the swans in it.

He stayed at the park for a bit longer than he was expecting just staring blankly at the pond when he heard a loud mocking laughter. He irritatingly looked around to find a skinny man wearing a black and blue hooded jacket and ripped jeans surrounded by three men who looked like clowns that were starred in the cheapest gangster movie you would ever see. Their bandana scarf was hanging from their necks, their body covered with tattoos, even their faces were decorated with various types of piercing. They also have weird hair colors, the tallest and bulkiest had red spiky hair. The one on his left, who was the shortest, had orange curly hair. And the ugliest of them all, had rainbow-colored hair. It suited him quite well, it made him looked like a clown from a horror movie. They looked scary enough, but not enough to scare the green-haired man.

 _"Hey! Are you fucking deaf you son of a bitch?! Hand me your money or We'll beat the crap out of you!"_ The redheaded man who seemed like the leader of this little gang, shouted at the face of the blond man. Still, the blond did not move or utter a single word. Though, Zoro could not tell what the skinny guy was thinking, he was quiet sure that he should not interfere. It's their fight, not his.

Being too tired, he decided to just ignore the little show in front of him and he just leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes. The cold wind was slowly bringing him to dreamland when a loud thud woke him up.

He looked around, his vision was a bit blurred but he could tell that there was a fight. As soon as his vision adjusted, he saw the three gangsters lying on the ground groaning, while skinny was casually smoking as if nothing happened.

* * *

 

It had been a week since then but Zoro could not shake " **skinny** " out of his mind even though he did not know what he actually looked like since it was dark and his face was covered by his hood. He could not really pin-point what it was that made him too hooked on him. Did he suddenly turn gay just by seeing a stranger?

The green haired man just sighed and continued looking at the flyers on the bulletin board, hoping to find a place to stay. He read each and every piece of flyer there was, until he saw the flyer he was looking for. It seemed like the owner was looking for a tenant to occupy his extra room in a very cheap price. All he needed was there, a room and a bathroom. That's it. And there's a kitchen too, that's a plus but Zoro could not really imagine himself in the kitchen. The first and last time he stepped into the kitchen was when his sister and him were making pancakes for their parents.

He shook his head to take the unpleasant memory out of his mind. Then he looked back at the flyer and dialed the number in it. After a few rings, he heard a low and husky voice on the other line.

 _"Hello?"_ The man said. Somehow, Zoro's heart skipped a beat. He did not know why but he could sense his heart beat going faster and faster. _"Hello? Who's this?"_ The man on the other line spoke again. Zoro took a deep breath to calm his rebellious heart before he answered.

 _"Ugh. Hello. Ah--- shit."_ Zoro felt irritated. He did not want to mess this up. It was his only hope in finding a shelter.

 _"Yeah. Shit."_ The other guy said. He voice sounded impatient and irritated.

 _"So-rry. I mean, your flyer. Ugh, fuck!"_ What the hell?! Zoro was getting angrier at himself.

 _"Yeah! Fuck! If you can not talk clearly, I'm hanging up!"_ The man was about to hang up when Zoro gathered his scattered brain on the floor.

_"Sorry. I mean, I saw your flyer on the bulletin board. I'm interested in it."_

_"You know what, you need to be more articulate than that. Well, never mind. If you really are interested, you can drop by at the address indicated in the flyer this weekend, so I can show you the room. Will that be fine?"_

_"That's fine."_ With that short answer, the line had been cut off and Zoro cursed himself for being an asshole.

* * *

 

Days passed by quickly and now Zoro was looking left and right, well, actually he was looking everywhere. He had been walking around the neighborhood for an hour and people were starting to look at him suspiciously. He looked at the flyer again and finally gave up. He now regretted why he did not ask anyone to go with him.

After a few minutes, he found himself in front of a brown door with numbers 1111 on it. He rang the doorbell twice before a blond skinny man with curly eyebrows greeted him. The man looked familiar but Zoro could not remember where he saw the man. And of course there was that unidentifiable feeling again but Zoro chose to ignore it.

The man, whose name was Sanji, toured him around the house while discussing the Do's and Don'ts inside the house. Well, even though Sanji was pretty meticulous in terms of cleanliness and stuff, Zoro decided to agree. How could he complain, especially when Sanji promised to cook food for him, but Zoro must do the house chores in return.

After preparing and signing all the needed documents, Zoro bid his goodbye and told Sanji that he'll move in the next day with all his stuff.

And just like that, the two started living together, though their first months of living under the same roof hadn't been that great. The two of them often fight over little things and Zoro's feelings did not really help him to get along with the other guy.

Zoro could not put a name in what he was feeling, not until when he and Sanji got into a serious argument about something he could not recall. As a result, Sanji started ignoring him. They seldom see each other and if they did, Sanji would just glare at him and not even utter a single word before leaving. It made Zoro irritated, angry, and confused. Normally, he would just ignore these kinds of things, but he was not really normal, so he tried talking to the other man.

He pestered the blond with apologies, angry remarks, and apologies again. Sanji, finally got tired of it and faced Zoro.

 _"Do not talk to me!"_ Sanji shouted. _"It's all your fault! Since you started living here, everything went wrong! Why don't you just leave me alone?! Leave my house!"_ He added.

Zoro was confused but anger prevailed. _"I do not know what you are talking about, but HELL NO! I am not gonna live this house! We have a contract and I even paid you with my allowance!"_

 _"If it's money you want, then I'll give it back to you! Ju-just get out of here! Get out of my life!"_ Sanji was on the verge of crying, but Zoro's anger was keeping his mouth active. He grabbed Sanji's shoulders and pinned him on the sofa.

 _"I am not going anywhere until you explain it to me. What the fuck did I do to make you this desperate to get rid me?"_ He stared intently at those blue orbs and tried to read his emotions. Instead of making things clear for Zoro, Sanji's emotions only made him more confused and angry. It was as if Sanji was scared. Was he scared of him? Did he do something that scared the other man?

Tears started flowing out of Sanji's eyes and rolled to his cheeks. Then Zoro snapped. He aggressively let go of Sanji and cursed loudly.

 _"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with you?! I haven't done anything to you and there you are! Crying like a little girl who lost her candy! But I won't still leave! If you are so desperate to get rid of me then tell me WHY THE FUCK YOU ARE CRYING?!"_ He shouted.

Sanji was too surprised because of his sudden outburst, tears stopped flowing and his mouth hung open. But Zoro was too tired to continue this stupid argument. He clenched hi fists and turned towards his room. He was angry with Sanji, but he was more angry at himself. Maybe he really did something stupid that scared the man, but he had no idea what it was.

He was about to open the door to his room when he heard Sanji's voice. It was merely a whisper but Zoro heard it clearly.

_"Zoro, I--I like you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading/supporting this fic. It means a lot to me.  
> 고마워! ありがとう! Thanks! Gracias! Salamat!


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's fine and they are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> みなさんメリークリスマス！
> 
> 메리 크리스마스 모두!
> 
> สุขสันต์คริสต์มาสนะทุกคน!
> 
> Maligayang pasko sa inyong lahat!
> 
> \- thanks (google) for translating this message
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. If you see some grammar errors please let me know. I'm too lazy to check it again. Thanks.

_"Zoro?"_ Chopper had been calling Zoro's attention for the fifth time now. He'd been sobbing and calling his name alternately but still, there was no sign of Zoro being actually there with him. The little doctor started to get worried, so he tried harder. He shook the other man's shoulder violently and called his name. Finally, Zoro's back with him.

Zoro looked dazed and about to cry, making Chopper want to let him rest for a bit. Then he remembered what he came here for. The marimo could rest later, but his news couldn't wait. Chopper bit his lower lip and forced himself not to cry.

 _"Zo-roooo."_ Chopper continued. _"Sanji."_ He sniffed between each word he was uttering. _"Sanji is AWAKE."_ He finally completed his sentence before he fell into another fit of hysterical crying.

Zoro sat there in front of Chopper, trying hard to remember how to breathe, unable to speak, totally stunned as the thought of Sanji bounced inside his skull.

 _"W-what was that? Did I hear it right or was that just a joke? No-no."_ Zoro unconsciously shook his head. _"Chopper would not do that. He would certainly not gonna do that. Then, i-it's true. Sanji's awake. He's finally awake! After 2 days, Sanji was finally awake."_ He thought.

* * *

 

Zoro's patience was slipping with every tic and toc of the clock that was hanging on the white painted wall of his hospital room. Hours had passed and he hadn't been able to go out of his room, it was not because he couldn't, it was more like he shouldn't. Though the first one might be correct since his room had been heavily guarded, he had the scariest and most adorable pair of security guards.

Right after Chopper's breakdown, the children immediately went back to the hospital with their grandfather on their tail. The news about Sanji's state shook everyone. They even stopped whatever they were doing as soon as the news reached them and rushed to the hospital. Now Zoro's room was cramped with their closest friends.

Nami, Robin, and Kaya were on the sofa chatting with Ace. On the opposite side of the room, there were Luffy, Usopp, and Franky who were silently playing card games just to kill time.

If he was in his right mind, he might find this situation somehow amusing. It was rare for them to be in the same room after they all graduated from the university. But the rarest and most fascinating scene was seeing Luffy all quiet and behaved. Maybe it was the moment or perhaps Nami's strict house rules changed him. After all, the two of them had been living together for two years now.

With all these things going on, Zoro couldn't even participate or engage in any sort of way to catch up with the others. His mind was filled with the thoughts of Sanji, he would be able to see his smile, hear his infectious laughter, and stare at his tantalizing blue eyes again.

Zoro could not wait anymore, all he wanted was to burst out of his room and break in the ICU, but he should not. Chopper told him to wait here while the doctors made sure that everything's fine. And if he dared to go out of his room, his bodyguards a.k.a. Little Sun and Little Marimo, would surely scold him. Those two could be really scary at times. They wouldn't even let him move an inch away from his bed.

Hours of waiting in vain had passed when Chopper went back to him, informing him that Sanji was doing fine and that he could finally see him.

He jumped out of his bed and went straight to Sanji's new room with his friends and children on his tail. As he was about to open the door, he took a deep breath and filled his mind with positivity. Then he remembered those dramas Sanji loved to watch, where one of the major characters had amnesia after an accident.

Those things only happen in dramas, right? Was it really possible in real life? Probably not?

Zoro's monolog continued for ages until somebody yanked his hand away from the doorknob.

 _"Get out of the way, you damn coward."_ Zeff said as he appeared behind Zoro. The green haired man lost his usual poison as he stepped aside making way for the others to get in as Zeff opened the door quietly.

He wordlessly cursed himself for being a coward and an asshole as he waited for everyone to enter the room. He then put one of his feet ahead of him, as a shiver ran down his spine. He felt as though he was aAqqawpassing through an inconspicuous force, separating his soul from his body.

Everyone gathered around Sanji's bed, welcoming him back, giving the man the sweetest smile anyone could ever think of. They enthusiastically filled Sanji's head with the days he missed while he was sleeping.

 _"Sanji! Will you cook for me again?! I really miss your cooking!"_ Luffy said as he jumped excitedly around Sanji's bed.

The blond chuckled and said, _"S-ure thing."_ His answer only made the rubber boy more active as he and Usopp danced merrily.

All throughout the exchange, Zoro did not say anything. He just leaned on the wall in front Sanji's bed and stared at him while he was happily chatting, well in his case, he was nodding and smiling at the right time while Luffy and the others talk non-stop.

His husband once looked at him and smiled a bit. His heart thumped in his chest like a lion that had been running furiously around his cage asking for release.

 _"Wow. I really missed that smile."_ He thought. It was really a mystery how a simple smile from his husband could erase every bit of fear and frustration in his system.

The stories ceased as their friends left one after another, leaving Sanji with goodbyes and promises. As for Zoro, he kept quiet, afraid of making any unnecessary noise. He just stood there, staring at his husband.

After a little while, they were left alone in the room as Zeff and the kids went home to rest.

All this time, Zoro did not utter a word or even open his mouth. The silence was deafening. Even, Sanji did not move an inch from his bed. All this made Zoro's hair stand on its end. He wanted to break the silence so badly, yet he did not want to. His stomach was churning and it's clearly not from hunger. More like, the words he swallowed were having their own little revolution asking for freedom or something close to that.

He eventually got angry at himself for being an asshole this whole time. What was he so afraid of? He gathered all the courage he could muster and made his way to Sanji's bed.

 _"Hey."_ He said, as he pulled the chair under the bed and sat on it.

Sanji smiled at him and took his shaking hands before saying "Hey" back at him. Earlier, Zoro noticed that Sanji was having trouble with speaking. Chopper mentioned that this might happen since his been under coma for quite some time. Still, Sanji's fine now and there's nothing else to worry about. He put his hand over Sanji's and caressed it.

He looked at Sanji's eyes. As usual, they were as blue as the sea, as clear as the sky, as pure as a gem. It amazed Zoro how much those eyes could steer the deepest emotions he had in him.

 _"I got scared,"_ Zoro whispered. _"I thought I would lose you. When I saw your lifeless body lying on that cold fucking road, I honestly did not know what to do. I was so scared. Fuck! I just-"_ He stopped mid-sentence and covered his face with his palms. Tears started flowing and little sobs escaped his mouth.

Hearing him cry was too painful. It made Sanji's heart break as if an ice-cold metal hand was tearing his heart into pieces until it turned into dust.

Sanji put his hands over Zoro's and cupped the other man's face, wiping off his tears in the process. Sanji also wanted to cry, not because of pain or sadness, but more of overwhelming happiness. Never in his life he once thought that there would be someone who would love him this way.

With closed eyes, he pressed his forehead against Zoro's and smiled to himself.

 _"Gods! What did I do to deserve this man?"_ He wondered.

After a moment of content silence, he pulled away from his husband and planted a light kiss on his forehead.

_"I am fine. We are fine. There's nothing to be worried about."_

Zoro did not open his eyes. He sighed lightly and leaned his weight on his husband. As if to convey that he agreed, and was somehow contented with the quietness that was filling the room.

Weeks had passed since Sanji woke up. From that day, he had been busy with his therapy and lying on bed all day. On the other hand, Zoro had been busy talking to people Sanji had never seen before in a hushed tone. Zoro once told him that they were the investigators in charge of their case and nothing more. He thought that it was odd for him not to say anything other than that but Sanji just let it go. Maybe Zoro was just worried about him that's why.

 _"How's our case?"_ Sanji asked out of the blue while he nearly folded his dress shirts and put them inside the bag.

 _"No progress at all."_ Zoro murmured without looking at the other man. Sanji noticed the hint of uneasiness in his voice but exert no effort to point it out. Instead, he casually sighed and brought his focus back on packing his stuff. That bastard Don Quixote must have been hiding somewhere after the accident.

 _"He better hide himself well enough before I hunt him down the depths of hell._ " He thought.

As soon as the blond zipped his bag, Zoro stood up and headed for the door. A Sanji followed him and was about to finally step out of the room that had been his temporary house when he showed up again pushing a wheelchair.

Sanji did not know how to respond to that. He did not know whether he should laugh or get angry at the other. Well, he decided that it should be both.

 _"What the hell is that?"_ He asked Zoro in a threatening tone as he casually leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms.

 _"Tsk. I know that you are an idiot but I do not know that you can't even recognize a wheelchair."_ Zoro retorted, obviously provoking the other man and Sanji was not one to back down.

_"Ow now I get it! Perhaps you want me to push that one for you so that you will not get lost."_

_"Shut the fuck up and sit here."_ The green-haired man retorted as he pushed the wheelchair.

 _"I thought that you were just an idiot but I did not know that you were also blind. Can't you tell that I can walk just fine?"_ Sanji said, rephrasing Zoro's words. Sanji walked passed his husband and kicked him on the shin just to prove his point. Then he rushed towards the exit while checking his breast pocket for his cigs. He was about to light one of his death sticks when he realized that Zoro DID not follow him.

Assuming that Zoro would soon show up, he lit up his first cigar after what felt like years. As soon as he took his first drag, he felt instantly relaxed; like what one would feel when they finally lied down on their bed after a day of work, eating food after long and excruciating months, or even what one would feel while walking barefoot at the bay while waves washed the shore.

He took another drag and smiled to himself while thinking about seeing his children. He had not seen his children for a while now, probably because of their studies and Zoro also told him that they were trying their best to top this upcoming examination to surprise him.

As his excitement grew, he quickly finished his smoke and set off to find the lost moss head.

Passing several rooms while anxiously looking for the other man, Sanji's patience was startig to get thin. He knew how bad Zoro's sense of direction was but who would get lost by following someone as flashy as his own husband? I mean how could someone probably not notice Sanji's blond hair and tall physique? That's quite unimaginable.

 _"Damn marimo. You just wait till I catch you and I swear I'll bring hell to you!"_ He said through gritted teeth.

After an awfully too long sixty seconds, He decided to head down to the nearest nurses' station. Behind the computer, there sat one of the most beautiful flowers Sanji had ever seen since the start of his second life. With hearts for eyes, the blond skipped his way to the nurse and swooned before her.

 _"Madame moiselle."_ Sanji said as he took the nurses right hand from the mouse she was holding and planted a kiss on the back of her palm. _"Did a flower like you happen to see a walking grasshead around here?"_ He added.

The woman snatched her hand back and glared at him. As always, Sanji's ability to woo women always fail. Women like her was a challenge, but how could he be rude to a beautiful flower like her and forced her to like him back? That's not the right way to treat a lady, even if he sometimes forget that that was how it was supposed to be. On the other hand, Zoro was on a different level of challenge. At first, it was just platonic but as his irritation at the other man arose, his platonic love turned into something romantic. Making his head confused and more irritable, one moment he would intentionally pick a fight with the other man, the next moment he would want to caress him. It's so fucked up but maybe that's one of the reasons why he fell head over heels over a man instead of a woman. And even though he was stuck with the marimo, even if he had to haul his ass every time he got lost, or even when he had to endure all his foolish acts; he had no regrets at all. He was more than happy to correct his mistakes, to laugh at his idiocy, or even to anger him every single minute of every fucking day. All of those things felt right. He knew this was where he should be. Beside the man, he wholeheartedly loved even if the said moss head was not EXACTLY beside him and was wandering off somewhere.

 _"Yeah. He headed that way."_ The nurse responded impatiently as she pointed further down the hall. Sanji then beamed at her and slightly bowed his head to thank her before running off to the said direction.

Sanji quickened his steps as he mentally scolded Zoro for getting lost in every opportunity. He was nearing the end of the hallway when he heard someone talked in a hushed but dead serious tone.

_"We are doing the best we could Mr. Roronoa but we could not still see any trace of Don Quixote and his underlings."_

_"Fuck that! How could you tell me that you are doing your best when you are here acting as a doctor!"_ Zoro growled at the man he was talking to.

Sanji stopped dead in his tracks as the discussion continued. He could not grasp what the men were talking about, but Zoro's alarmed tone was enough for him to know that something was amiss. All he needed was to turn into the corner where Zoro was and asked him about it but somehow his mouth stopped working. His gut was telling him that this was bad news and interfering with the conversion would not do him any good. He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw as the man Zoro was talking to uttered his next words.

 _"Mr. Roronoa, calm down."_ The other man replied with a seriously composed tone. _"I assure you, my men and I are doing our best to look for him and your children."_


End file.
